.--. .- -. --.. . .-.
.--. .- -. --.. . .-. playing tips *In general, TAKE YOUR TIME with a game! Helicopters are worth the most, points-wise, so you’re going to want to take out as many of them as you can, although they are not always in range, you could fire at them and destroy one of their bombs instead, etc. You’ll also be busy defending yourself from their bombs, as well as homing missiles dropped from planes and the turrets occasionally firing as well until you can line up one of them in your sights. *While awaiting a next target, take out a bomb here and there, just not to the point where you put yourself in a dangerous situation, such as when you don’t have the ammo to spare when an enemy projectile is heading your way. *Stay away from the furthest screen edges (left and right) as much as possible, as a turret could fire at any moment, giving you almost no time at all to react with the closer you are to it. Also, when having to approach the furthest left or right screen edge and you’re waiting for a chance to move back away from that edge, fire off a shot or two at a time in the direction of the turret that you’re currently facing to keep them from shooting at and destroying you, then move away from the turret as quickly as possible (when you can) to give your tank a safe distance from it. *Let a homing bomb from a plane drop for a while before you take action against it, since, if you were to start moving away from it as soon as it was dropped, it would be following you the entire time you’re moving around, giving you less time to react to anything else in your immediate surroundings with the closer it gets. (If possible, you should wait moving from a homing bomb until it is at about the middle of the screen.) *Don’t constantly shoot, lest you have nothing to defend yourself with unless your target of choice is close. Also, try to limit the number of times you shoot off at a target that’s far away, as it will take longer before you can fire again in case you miss, making you vulnerable to enemy attack. *The game has several glitches, which you’ll have to be ready to react to them: one is to be leery of the areas roughly a little off the center of the bottom by the mountains that can sometimes stop your shots (note: these positions could vary by Vectrex). Just move your tank a little past these areas and your shots should keep on going, rather than having your shots stop/explode in that area and a turret bullet could destroy a reserve (or last) tank in the process, as a turret bullet will usually pass through yours at that point, no matter how much you’re firing. When a homing bomb jumps from one side of the screen to the other (i. e. the plane drops it when it’s near the right screen edge, but it re-appears on the left), this usually isn’t a problem, as you could be on the other side of the screen from where the bomb is falling; if not, just treat it like I had outlined earlier in not immediately moving away from it if it has just been dropped. Finally, it’s not uncommon to use an atomic bomb and to have projectiles still coming your way, so take action as quickly as possible: if your atomic bomb removes all helicopter bombs, but not a turret bullet, you’d need to make the quick decision to shoot the turret bullet. (It’s also a good idea to use an atomic bomb when you think you’re going to be in a bind, but helicopter bombs could still be rather high up, giving you more time to anticipate if one or more bombs could still be airborne, or if they were to be destroyed, but a turret could fire at you and its bullet could still be coming your way after your bomb was detonated.) *When a bullet has been shot from a turret, even though they shoot at random times, chances are very good that same turret won’t shoot again any time soon. Still, shoot in the turret’s direction if you have to get close to it (as stated earlier), and move away from it as soon as you can as well. *Stock up on atomic bombs, then start using them more often as you start using up lives, especially if you are trying for a high score, as anything that is destroyed when you use a bomb is not worth any points. *Pause to check on your atomic bomb inventory often! You may have fewer (or more) than you think! *Keep on your toes at all times, as helicopters won’t always give you an indication they’re holding a bomb, as one could suddenly be dropped seemingly out of nowhere and will be coming your way. Category:Strategy Category:Vectrex